


What Matters

by ashtraythief



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Getting Together, M/M, Switching, brief hurt Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/pseuds/ashtraythief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen as cops. Their relationship has its ups and downs, but at the end of the day, all that matters is that they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Matters

**Author's Note:**

> My third fill for this round of [spn_masquerade](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/7665.html)
> 
> Written for [this prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/7665.html?thread=2564849): J2 as cops. It's a tough job. They burn the stress with each other.
> 
> Many thanks to ilikaicalie and theatregirl7299 for the beta.

They don’t work together anymore. It’s too dangerous to be involved with each other and go out into dangerous situations. They met out on the beat, but Jensen moved on to homicide and Jared is with organized crime now.

 

It’s better that way. They didn’t get along anyway. Too different in every way. Jensen writes his reports on time and dots every i, crosses every t. Jared is almost always late, tends to spill his coffee, and his reports pile up weeks high. They got into a lot of fights, in the beginning. Looking back, the stress didn’t help. They weren’t new to the job anymore, but it was the first time they weren’t working with an experienced partner. They worked a beat with lots of domestic disturbances, cases that hit deep and close to the heart. Jared was better with the kids, Jensen was better with the women. They were both good at putting abusive fuckers in their place.

 

Out on the streets, they had a rhythm. In the car or in the precinct, they clashed. Jared still left bagel crumbs and coffee cups all over Jensen’s car. Jensen was still anal about it and cussed Jared out at least twice a week, if not more. There was a pool on them in the precinct. If you asked Chad, their receptionist, the sexual tension was through the roof. Charlie, from IT, kept sending Jensen helpful quotes he was sure were from the latest Marvel movies. He wasn’t sure what Gen told Jared, but his ears burned red afterwards.  

 

One day, Jared bit into a bagel while opening the car door, crumbs spilling everywhere. Jensen called Jared a slob. Once he got back to the precinct, Jared called him an asshole. Jensen figured he deserved that, for leaving Jared stranded at the crime scene when he refused to throw his bagel away before getting into the car.

 

Jensen apologized with a tall latte, extra sprinkles and Jared pulled him into the janitor’s closet and kissed him silly. It was the one time Jensen didn’t mind the spilled coffee.

  
  


They still work in the same precinct, but apart from the occasional lunch they don’t see each other much. So a year into their relationship they decided to move in together.

 

“That way I get to see you at least twice a week,” Jared had joked, and he hadn’t been too far off.

 

Their big cases never align. Every time Jensen’s investigation enters its crucial phase, Jared can relax with paperwork. When Jensen writes his reports, some new gang shooting keeps Jared busy.

 

Mostly, they meet at night, one of them crawling into bed late, the other one making space under the blankets.

 

Jared sleeps sprawled out on the entire bed if Jensen isn’t there, Jensen always curls up on Jared’s side. They need their sleep but both love waking up when the other slides in under the covers. Sometimes there's just a mumbled acknowledgment, a hand patting whatever body part is within reach.

 

Sometimes, Jared reaches out his long arms and draws Jensen against his chest. Sometimes Jensen scoots over, buries his nose in Jared's hair. Sometimes they kiss, slow and familiar and warm. Sometimes they kiss tenderly, a  _ welcome back _ and a  _ sleep well _ all wrapped up in a warm press of lips, a tender slide of tongues. Sometimes they kiss hard and desperate, a reassurance the other made it back in one piece.

 

Sometimes Jensen takes Jared’s face into his hands, kisses the tip of his nose, rests their foreheads against each other. Sometimes Jared spoons Jensen, wraps his arms around his chest, hand over his heart, pressing little kisses to Jensen’s neck in the rhythm of his heart beat.

 

Sometimes, they fuck. They don’t always make it all the way. That’s okay, neither of them would say no to a handjob or a blowjob. Jensen is a sucker for getting his face fucked and Jared doesn’t have a gag reflex. Jared’s hands are huge enough to take both their dicks and jerk them off and Jensen does that thing with his thumb that always gets Jared off in a matter of moments.

 

When they’re too tired for clean-up, they just rub off against each other, lazy rolling of hips, only getting desperate and choppy at the end. They wipe themselves clean with tissues from the nightstand and fall asleep tangled up in each other.

 

If you’d ask Jensen, he’d say Jared is more horny. If you’d ask Jared, he’d say, Jensen is just prettier.

 

When they fuck, they like to take their time. Jared loves rimming Jensen until he’s on the edge, until he’s begging for Jared to please finally get on with it and fuck him. Jensen takes his revenge by riding Jared slow and deep until Jared’s fingers are leaving oval bruises on Jensen’s hips and his eyes are scrunched up in pleasure-pain while he waits for Jensen to let him come.

 

Occasionally, they switch. Jensen takes his time opening Jared up, watches him enjoy the stretch and the intimacy of it. When Jensen pushes inside, he rests his head between Jared’s shoulder blades, kisses the moles and the scars there.

 

There was a time they fucked all over the apartment. When they came home, urgent and unable to wait. Struck by a mood, by a lingering look, an intimate touch. Nowadays, they restrict their activities to the bedroom, the couch, and the shower. The rest of the furniture turned out to be too fragile for two grown men in good shape fucking each other like animals. They had to blame Jared’s dogs when Jensen’s mother had inquired after the fate of grandma Ackles’s champagne flutes.

 

On a day off, they spend the morning and half the afternoon in bed. They talk about random things, show each other the youtube videos and facebook memes going around their respective departments. They order take out and eat in bed. They fuck, a lot. They raid the freezer for ice cream. They make out, lazily kissing until their lips are swollen and double chocolate fudge is dripping onto the comforter.

 

It’s not all easy, not all good.

 

They fight, like every couple does. They let their frustrations out on each other. Jensen gets snappish and mean when he can’t figure out the killer and Jared gets sloppy and distant  when work is too much. There are days, when one of them gets home late, they sleep on the couch. Breakfast can be an icy affair.

 

But it doesn’t matter. The fights, the pettiness, the discussion about where socks are and aren’t allowed to lie around (bedroom floor is okay, a corner in the bathroom; not the living room and certainly not the kitchen table.) At the end of the day, it doesn’t matter.

 

They have each other.

 

And when Jensen spends a whole night sitting watch at Jared’s hospital bed, the pain and the worry and the weight on his shoulders lift away as soon as Jared opens his eyes.

 

“You idiot,” Jensen says, can’t help himself.

  
Jared smiles at him, dimples denting deep into his cheeks. “Love you too, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://ashtray-thief.tumblr.com/).


End file.
